your_storyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Tydeus 2000/Pertraktacje
A więc. - Zaczął Kirosen twardym głosem. - Jesteśmy gotowi przystać na następujące warunki: jeśli Skjolldargowie odejdą bez wojny, oferujemy miastom Durheit i Wermil amnestię. Jednak głowy rodów Hjallów i Veridów będą musiały zostać zmienione. - Jestem w stanie odejść bez wojny. - powiedział Ceryl nieprzyjemnie spokojnie - Zgodzę się też na zmianę władzy w miastach Wermil i Durheit, ale miasta te zostaną pod moim patronatem. Takie są moje warunki. - Nie wolno mi wrócić bez wiadomości o jedności z Durheit i Wermil. - Kirosen nie zmienił swojego nastroju. - Nie zrezygnujemy z tych aglomeracji. - Będziesz musiał obejść się smakiem. Ryzykuję wojnę dla tych miast, nie zamierzam ich porzucać. Powtórzę jeszcze raz: nie zaangażuję się w wojnę, jeśli Durheit i Wermil zostaną pod moją władzą. - Te miasta zostały wybudowane pod pieszą Inosen. Ich mieszkańcy od lat są naszymi sojusznikami i są do nas przywiązani. Ich mieszkańcy z pewnością nie zaakceptują Waszej władzy. Będą narzekać. Dla Inosen te miasta są niczym krewniacy. Dla was to tylko dwa punkty na mapie. Dla nas znaczą więcej niż dla was. Nie odpuścimy. - Ja tym bardziej nie odpuszczę. - powiedział Ceryl, bardzo powoli i bardzo twardo - Nie ukrywam, że są to dla mnie dwa punkty na mapie. Ale są to cenne dwa punkty na mapie. Tak cenne, że parę lat temu wypowiedziałem wam wojnę z ich powodu. Powtórzę po raz kolejny i mam nadzieję, że ostatni: nie będzie wojny, jeśli nad tymi miastami będzie powiewać moja flaga. Mogę wam zaoferować coś w zamian, ale od Durheit i Wermil na pewno nie odstąpię. - Niby co dostaniemy w zamian? - Spytał Kirosen, lekko lekceważącym tonem - Wasze miasta na południu? Jestem ciekaw. - Nie wszystko jest kawałkiem ziemi. - Ceryl złowrogo zacisnął zęby - Wierz mi, nie chcesz tej wojny. Zanim skończyła się poprzednia wojna, zdobywałem każde miasto jedno za drugim. Gdyby nie moje statki, wojna z Gern byłaby przegrana. Widziałeś moje wojsko. Każdy jest dobrze dozbrojony, każdy jest w stanie się zabić na jedno moje słowo. Jesteśmy potęgą wojskową, a ty, ani twoja siostra-jarlanka nie chcecie walczyć z potęgą. - Podczas poprzedniej wojny zaszliście nie tak daleko, jak myślicie. - Kirosen odwzajemnił spojrzenie. - A i tak to nasze posunięcie ją skończyło. Skoro jednak jesteście tak zawzięci, że nie chcecie odpowiedzieć na ostatnie pytanie, to powiedzcie mi: co myślą przedstawiciele Veridów i Hjallów o zdradzie Inosen i dołączeniu do Skjolldargów? - Sam zaproponowałeś, żeby zmienić władzę w tych miastach. Mnie nie obchodzi, co myślą Veridowie, ani Hjallowie. Durheit i Wermil odłączyły się od was, bo zachowałeś się jak zwykły barbarzyńca, gwałcąc córkę Veridy i zabijając syna Hjalla. Te miasta są teraz pod moją pieczą, a ja nie zamierzam wracać do domu z pustymi rękoma. - Skądeś niby możesz wiedzieć, co dzieje się w naszym towarzystwie? - Spytał Kirosen bez zaskoczenia. - Ivar Hjall przekonał Sigrid Veridę do zdrady i został za to ukarany po sprawiedliwym sądzie. Sigrid Verida jest zaś bezpieczna w Inosen, zaś tam traktowana jest nie gorzej niż sama jarlanka. Jeśli by zaś chodziło o zachowywanie się jak barbarzyńca, to spytaj obecnego tu brata męża mej siostry - Kirosen wskazał na towarzysza, którego imienia nie potrafił do końca zapamiętać - on reprezentuje barbarzyńskie plemiona i od tego, co przekaże swym bliskim zależy od tego, czy pokażą wam barbarzyństwo, czy nie. Jesteśmy gotowi rzucić do walki także dzikie plemiona z głębi gór. Zaś na rozkaz swego dowództwa każdy zabije trzydziestu z waszych wojów, nim polegnie. Jednak nie zmieniajmy tej rozmowy w pogróżki. - Kirosen złagodził ton. - Postarajmy się ustalić jakiś kompromis. Choćby udało się nam odzyskać jedno miasto, będziemy z tego zadowoleni. Jarl Ceryl popatrzył długim, zimnym spojrzeniem na Kirosena. Zacisnął zęby tak mocno, że prawie mu popękały. Mógł albo uczestniczyć w wojnie, która raczej wielkich korzyści by mu nie przysporzyła. Wolał tego uniknąć. Mógł też wrócić z połową obiecanej nagrody. Tego też wolał uniknąć. Po długiej, napiętej chwili milczenia, jarl w końcu powiedział jedno słowo. "Wermil" - Wermil, pod władzą rodu Hjallów. - Powiedział Kirosen. - Założone za rządów mego dziadka. Opierało się waszym wypadom podczas jednej z wojen. Jeśli jesteście gotowi z niego zrezygnować, przyjmiemy to. Czy może jednak mówisz w innym sensie - że to o nie będziesz walczyć? Kirosen poczuł się jednak rozczarowany. Liczył na to, że uda się wywalczyć Durheit. Wolał mieć za sojuszników krewnych żony, a nie jej kochanka. - Mało mnie obchodzi, kto będzie tam władać. Wermil nie jest mi potrzebne. Durheit jest znacznie cenniejsze, to je wolę zatrzymać. Za kilka dni moi żołnierze z Wermil odstąpią od miasta. Nie będą cię już niepokoić. A, jeszcze jedno. Postaraj się znaleźć gdzieś miejsce dla Veridów. Jeden już się zbuntował. Nie chcę by zrobili to kolejni. - Chcesz powiedzieć, że wygnasz Veridów z ich miasta? Nakażesz im opuścić ich miasto? - Kirosen ukrywał zdziwienie. - Zatem niechaj będzie. Jeśli ród Veridów wróci pod nasze skrzydła, a całe Wermil z powrotem trafi pod pieczę Auronidów, będziemy usatysfakcjonowani. Będziemy gotowi zrezygnować z terenów Durheit, jeśli jego mieszkańcy będą mogli przenieść się na inne tereny Auronidów. - Niech i tak będzie - rzekł Ceryl głosem którego emocje trudno było określić, jednak na pewno był spokojny. (Pasuję) A więc wrócę do swoich. - Powiedział zimno Kirosen. - Umożliwimy waszym ludziom opuszczenie Wermil. Ale jeśli ktoś spróbuje się tam przedostać, zginie. I wyczekujemy odesłania rodu Veridów. Z tymi słowami Kirosen wyprostował się i skierował w stronę wyjścia z namiotu. "I niech twoje dziecko wbije ci nóż w piersi, abyś to widział i był świadom, że zdychasz." - Pomyślał Kirosen na pożegnanie. Chwilę po tym, jak Inosejczycy wyszli, jarl Ceryl odwrócił się i zamaszystym krokiem wyszedł z namiotu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach